


Libertad

by Chunnies



Series: Retos Shinkivariables [4]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/pseuds/Chunnies
Summary: ¿Qué es la libertad para Jaejoong?
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Kim Jaejoong
Series: Retos Shinkivariables [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Libertad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missginni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/gifts).



> Uno podría pensar que es la palabra adecuada para los tiempos que corren.
> 
> Pero no ha sido esa la intención. Fue un impulso total. Espero que te guste.

Jaejoong veces se siente atrapado, en sus propias decisiones, en las miradas ajenas, carentes de compasión, en la inutilidad de explicar a quién decide no entender.

Otras veces la vida le cierra puertas, incluso las que se supone siempre están abiertas, porque incluyen el “pase sin llamar” implícito. Son esas, las ocasiones en las que se compadece de cualquiera al que se le impide volar, por eso prefiere los gatos, no dependen de él, no piden la libertad, la toman sin preguntar y después no pedirán perdón, porque no necesitan aprobaciones o aplausos por algo que sienten es suyo por derecho. 

Aprende que la libertad es diferente a la que te venden en los anuncios. No es gente corriendo por la playa sintiendo la brisa del mar, disfrutando de nadie alrededor. Pillados por una cámara anónima en el momento oportuno. 

A estas alturas, la libertad es poder mirar a Yunho porque sí. 

Y que Yunho le mire a él.

Sin ajenos que desconocen el significado de la expresión para siempre, escondiendo las burlas, las críticas y la opinión de tanta gente que vive la vida de los demás.

Poder abrazar a Yunho es libertad, besarle en un rincón, sentir su corazón palpitar al otro lado de la ventana, ser él, sin ambages, sin medida, dispuesto a apostar todo lo que tiene, sabiendo que puede perder, otra vez, pero con la sabiduría que le da el dolor, aprendiendo a volver a luchar para mantener, proteger, mimar y conservar la libertad.

Esa que le permite querer a Yunho, y dejarse querer por él, la misma que les rodea y conforta cuando todo parece desmoronarse alrededor.

Por eso, cuando Yunho y él se miran, son libres, por eso cuando no están juntos viven, sienten, como un huracán inesperado la libertad de verse otra vez.


End file.
